Harry Potter and the City of Masks
by Josephine Taylor
Summary: What would happen if Harry found his way into Talia? What awaits him there to help the citizen's of this proud country? Please R&R. More Stravaganza orrintated than HP. Chapter 12 now up!
1. Torn

**Harry Potter and the City of Masks  
**By Josephine Taylor

A/N - FanFiction to the great works of J.K.Rowling and Mary Hoffman. Please R&R to let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Harry?"

Diagon Alley was full of noise despite the hour. Daytime shoppers outside in the late, sun-lit street filed passed, heading home after a day of shopping, chatting about purchases and calling goodbye to friends. Shops shutting down for the night, whilst others came alive. Restaurants, cafés and clubs, their lights glittering onto the long cobbled street.

In a modern and moderate sized cafe, new to the alley, three sat on a table by the window.

"Harry? Did you hear me?"

Harry Potter took his gaze from the lit window of Quality Quidditch Supplies across the street to look at the young woman sat opposite him. Her brown eye's wide with slight concern.

"Sorry Hermione, I was far away."

"I was asking what happened with Kingsley today."

"Oh," Harry rubbed his hand over his eyes. Hermione exchanged a knowing look with the third member of the table, a red headed young man dressed in a shirt and tie. Harry looked between the pair. "Well he didn't kick me from the training, which is a plus I suppose. He didn't tell me that I was on tender-hooks though, and that I might not survive on the course if I failed the next lot of assessments." Harry shrugged and leant back in his chair, as though it didn't really bother him.

"I wouldn't worry mate, your sure to pass, what with brains and skill's as yours. You've been doing all the prep work haven't you?" Ron asked lightly, loosening the black tie around his throat.

Harry just shrugged and smiled in a non-committal way. His friends, especially Hermione, would flay him alive if they knew that he hadn't done the preparatory work. He pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'll see you guys later, got to get an early night, you know..." Harry gave his friends a half-arsed smile, swinging his bottle green cloak about his shoulders.

Exiting the cafe, Harry stared up at the evening sky for a moment taking in the early stars. Giving a sigh he pulled his cloak closer about himself to ward off the gathering chill before turning left and towards Muggle London.

-------------------

"He's not getting better, is he?" Ron said quietly, his hands clasp on the table in front of him, his eye's down.

Hermione shook her head sadly and wrung her napkin to shreds, her gaze turned to the window. She ran a hand through her bushy brown hair. One of her best friend's was going through something terrible, that she could only sympathise with, and she had no idea how to help him through it, a feeling she never liked.

------------------

Harry stood in front of a large building, leaning against the fence outside. The house was of a late Victorian style and Harry saw that only a few room's were awash with light, two downstairs and one upstairs. Shouts of laughter and chatter could be heard only if you strained hard enough to hear it. The curtain's were drawn so Harry couldn't see in. Not that he would want to anyway. It would have hurt too much. She had made her choice and Harry would have to bare it ... however much it hurt.

For a second Harry hesitated, torn by two conflicting emotions. Ring the doorbell and gate-crash their dinner, or turn and leave them in peace. After a second, Harry choose the latter. Turning with a sigh he made his way slowly down the street, his hands buried deep into his pockets and his feet kicking the odd pebble out of his way.

He should be happy for her, he knew. But the thought of what she had said when they had broken up lingered in his mind. What had changed? He knew everything had changed when she had met Richard. Bloody Richard and his perfect personality, his perfect looks, perfect job and perfect life! Harry cursed himself, it was his fault. He drove her away, claiming that it would be too dangerous to her safety if they had stayed together. But he knew in his heart he had just been scared of the commitment.

Putting a small ticket into a machine, Harry stepped through the turn-tile onto the platform of the London Underground. A minute later a train came thundering by, grinding to a halt. Harry climbed in through the doors and sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs, his throbbing head resting against the cool window.

He didn't blame Ginny for wanting a normal life, as normal as any Witch could hope for. Harry had known that it would have only been a matter of time before she met someone else. He just didn't expect it to be sooner.

Arriving at his stop, Harry got off the train and climbed up the broken escalator to the street above. Walking the short distance to his flat, Harry opened the door and was greeted to the sounds of silence. Sometimes living alone was such a complete mood killer. Closing and locking the door behind him, Harry stumbled through his ground floor flat and into his bedroom, falling face first onto his unmade bed. For a moment he just lay there until the nagging in his mind reminded him that he still had to do that prep work for Kinglsey. Groaning, he rolled over, his eye's shut. Drifting off to sleep he mumbled something incomprehensible.

--------------------

In a country far away, that could only be reached by one means alone, a young girl ran down a sunlit alley. Crossing over one of the many criss-crossing bridges that hung over the many canals that made up her city, the young girl turned down into another alley. Shadows filled it and she slowed down. Her blue dress swishing about her ankle's was the only noise she could hear, apart from her own heart beating.

Suddenly she started to grow quiet frightened. She had given her maid the slip and had disobeyed her Mother, but this was not what was making her feel afraid. She turned around sharply and crashed into something behind her, falling to the floor with a crash.

Slowly and trembling the girl raised her eye's to look at what she had crashed into. Before her stood a man dressed head to foot in a black velvet, his cloak billowing in the slight wind. Her young face turned pale at the sight of what he held in one of his hands. A large canvas bag, large enough to hold a small child.

He smiled down at her, his grin making her blood run cold. Slowly he knelt down and the girl opened her mouth to give off a yell, her scream echoing around the alley's as he vision went dark.


	2. Messages

**Harry Potter and the City of Masks  
**by Josephine Taylor

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

The sun rose warm and bright in the City of Flowers. In the centre of the beautiful city, a elegant manor stood bearing the Bellezzan emblem and flag. In a large chamber in the centre of this house, the sunlight filtered in through the shutters, leaving strips of light on the occupants of the bed. Birds chirping outside slowly took over the morning sounds.

A soft knock on the door, roused one of the sleeping bodies. With a great yawn, Luciano sat up in bed and called out quietly to enter. The carefully crafted door opened and a young woman entered bearing before her on a tray two mug's of hot chocolate. She paused just inside the door and curtseyed.

'Good morning your Grace.' Placing the tray onto a low table just beside the bed, the serving woman bowed herself out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Stretching his arms above his head, Luciano slipped out of the bed and picked up one of the mugs and took an experimental sip. It wasn't bad. Placing the cup back down he moved to the windows and opened the shutters, allowing the light to stream in. The groan of complaint came from the bed and Luciano laughed.

'Come now, Arianna! It's time to get up!' He moved swiftly to the bed and sat down, tickling Arianna through the bed sheets.

'Ok! I'm up, I'm up.' She sat up, her violet eye's glittering in laughter, brown hair yet untamed. 'Hand me that chocolate.' Luciano leaned over and took up the over cup handing it to the Duchessa. She took a sip and smiled. 'It's nice. Though not as good as what we get in Bellezza.'

Luciano nodded. At that moment someone knocked on the door. Luciano sighed and shook his head. 'You know, sometimes I just think of taking off with you somewhere, just we could have more than a few hours alone!' He lent in and gave her a small, lingering kiss on the lips, before standing and leaving through the doors leading to his adjoining room whilst Arianna's maid's got her ready for their meeting with the Grand Duke. Closing the door behind him, he leant on it. Sometimes, being married to a Duchessa was a lot of hard work.

An hour or so later Arianna and Luciano were being shown into a vast and rich audience chamber. For a moment they were alone to admire the artwork and architecture before a door towards the end of the chamber opened.

'His Excellency, Fabrizio, the Grand Duke of Tuschia.'

The Bellezzan's turned and saw a handsome looking man, richly dressed in the finest materials and jewels in the land, coming towards them, bearing a smile on his handsome features. Luciano and Arianna had not met since that faithful day in Giglia when Fabrizio's brother, Carlo, had been killed on his wedding day by the Nucci and had then issued a warrant for Luciano's arrest, due to Luciano beating the Duke Niccolo in a duel.

They were in for a very interesting meeting.

----

An alarm clock rang in Harry's ear, and kept ringing and ringing until, out of sheer frustration, Harry rolled over and slammed his fist onto the clock, shattering it but at least stopping the noise. Cursing, he sat up rubbing his eyes. Sunlight coming in through the open curtain's indicated that it was early morning. Suddenly Harry was wide awake.

'Shit!'

Scrambling out of bed, Harry glanced at his wrist watch as he headed into the bathroom. It read 8.30am. He had over slept again and Kinglsey had been very explicit about what would happen the next time he was late. After a quick shower, Harry hurried back into his bedroom and began pulling his work clothes out of his wardrobe. Suddenly he stood stock still.

'The report!' He whispered. Twilling around, he headed over to his small work table and began shifting parchment aside, before remembering that he hadn't completed the assignment that had been set. 'Shit! Crap! Bullocks!'

Picking up his wand from where he had left it on the table he pointed it at a black piece of parchment and hastily mutter a 'Write-It' spell. Thinking for a second, Harry began to speak.

'How the Polyjuice potion can be counter-acted and signs that someone has been Impersonated. By Harry J. Potter.' As Harry spoke, the words appeared on the parchment as though written by his own hand. Satisfied that the spell was working Harry proceeded getting ready, pulling on his uniform (simple black trousers and a light green shirt) and having a hasty breakfast, all the while talking out his assignment.

Finally ready to go Harry picked up the parchment and rolled it up, not having time to go through it and make sure that it was properly done. Tucking it safely into his cloak, Harry took a handful of power from a small pot on the mantelpiece of his fireplace. Chucking the powder into the grate, Harry stepped into the flames that had erupted there and clearly pronounced: 'Ministry of Magic.'

Harry arrived, out of breath but on time.

----

Their meeting with the Grand Duke turned out not to go so bad at all. It turns out that any issue's that Fabrizio had with Luciano had long been buried and he was in fact quiet courteous to them.

They breakfasted in an elegant chamber decorated in the Giglia colours with various artworks dotted around the room, at a magnificent mahogany table laden with delicious foods. A surprise, though a pleasant one, to Arianna and Luciano was that Fabrizio's younger brother, Gaetano and his wife Francesca were also there.

After the meal the party were just standing to take to the air to have a look around the central courtyard, when there was a knock on the door and a messenger stepped in with a note for the Duchessa of Bellezza.

Arianna took the note hesitantly and apologised to her hosts before opening the seal and reading the flowing handwriting. Luciano watched his wife with concern and that only increased as he noted how pale she went from reading the letter. Arianna raised her eyes, which were full of fright.

'Luciano...' she whispered.

Luciano hurried over and took hold of her, for she looked like she was about to faint. Gaetano came over and helped Luciano take Arianna out into the courtyard whilst calling for a servant to bring some wine for the Duchessa. They seated her on a stone bench and Arianna took gulps of the fresh morning air.

'Can you give us a minute Gaetano?'

Gaetano nodded in sympathy and went to keep his brother occupied for a few moments. Luciano knelt down in front of Arianna. Reaching out he brushed a few strands of her hair from her face.

'Arianna, what's happened? What's wrong?' Concern laced his voice and fear filled him as he took in the tears shining in Arianna's violet eyes. Wordlessly she handed him the message that had been delivered. Luciano looked down at the script of his foster-father, William Dethridge. He could note believe what was written and it made his heart constrict.

Violahad vanished.


	3. Silver Masks

**Harry Potter and the City of Masks  
**by Josephine Taylor

A/N - thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far, im glad that you is all liking this. This chapter was originally going to be part of the the second chp until I decided that it would be too longer to read. Be warned, the chapters probally going to start increasing in length. Until then, enjoy D

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Slumped in his chapter in the small cubicle that was his own whenever he was in the office, Harry stared blankly at the pile of parchment that was stacking, very slowly, in front of him. His mind had gone complete black so the arrival of someone at his shoulder made him yell and jump of his chair.

'Hey, calm down mate, it's only me!'

Harry, clutching hold of the wall of his cubicle stared at his red-headed best friend stood in the entrance a bemused expression of his face. The clock on the wall behind Ron read 13.30, lunch had started half an our ago and Harry hadn't even noticed.

'What are you doing here?'

Ron shrugged and gave his friend a smile. 'Thought I'd come and visit you for lunch. Catch up. I haven't seen that much of you in a while.'

Harry didn't have an answer to that so just gave a small smile back, collected his cloak and the pair of them went to the canteen that served those working at the Ministry. Getting their lunches, Harry and Ron found a table beside one of the windows. The maintenance staff had recently gotten a pay rise so sunlight shone through the fake window.

Ron munched steadily through his cottage-pie lunch while Harry ate only a few bites of his sandwich, drinking from a never-ending coffee mug. It became obvious that Ron wasn't just here on a social call. He kept looking like he was going to say something and then not, just turning his attention to his food again for a couple of minutes. Eventually Harry's patience wore through.

'Come on Ron, spit it out.' He said, a little more curt than he had intended.

Ron looked at Harry and decided to do just that. 'Well ... to be honest, me and Hermione are really worried about you. Ever since ... well ever since that last battle with You-Kno-,' Harry gave him a look '- ok Voldemort.' Ron shuddered slightly. Still hearing the name after years of use gave him goose bumps. 'Ever since the battle with Voldemort you've been acting a bit .. strange. Your not your usual self. I'd have thought that with Voldemort over and done with you'd be able to get on with your life. You're training for a promising career and you have everything going for you...'

Harry sighed. He knew that this talk was coming and had known that it wouldn't have been long before Ron or Hermione breached the subject. The truth was he didn't know what was wrong with him either. True he should be all elated and happy that Voldemort was out the way and that he didn't constantly have to look over his shoulder in fear, but he just wasn't ... happy. He felt hollow and empty. Something that he couldn't put into words, not even to his best friend.

'I got to get back to work.' He said quietly, standing and taking his barely eaten food to the nearest waste bin. 'I'll catch you later Ron.' With that he made a speedy exit back to this cubicle, to immerse himself in the work that he no longer felt any enthusiasm for, leaving Ron alone at the table even more concern about Harry's welfare.

---------------

Rodolfo stalked the embassy corridors, his black cape billowing out behind him as he hurried to one of the many chambers of the building. His face creased in anxiety and he muttered under his breath to himself. Reaching a pair of doors he entered a richly furnished room that was already occupied.

The Duchessa of Bellazza and her consort had made their apologies to the Grand Duke and had come back as quick as they could to their own embassy. The news that Arianna had gotten had disturbed them both greatly and they had wanted to return to consult Rodolfo. Arianna was sat on a comfortable chair whilst Luciano paced the room muttering curses under his breath. At Rodolfo's entrance the pair looked up. Arianna stood and rushed over to her father's embrace.

'Please tell me it isn't true.' She whispered against the elder man's chest. Rodolfo made comforting sounds and smoothed Arianna's hair. His eyes found Luciano's over the top of his daughter's head.

Luciano nodded. In his eye's he had seen the truth and knew that it had actually happened. He pulled himself together. He needed to be strong. For his wife and for Viola. 'When?'

Rodolfo led Arianna back to her chair before answering. 'Yesterday morning. Dottore Dethridge contacted me early this morning when it was certain that she was missing and not just hiding on the islands or something.'

Luciano nodded and poured some wine for themselves. He took a gulp of his own, steadying his nerves. Arianna, however, did not touch her goblet.

'We must leave immediately.' She said quietly but her voice was full of steel and determination. Her eye's blazed hard and Luciano couldn't help but admire her courage and determination. He would pity the man that had taken their daughter when they were through with him.

---------------

Harry collapsed onto his warn out armchair in front of his empty fire-grate. After his lunch with Ron everything seemed to have gone down hill. First he mucked up a practical assessment with one of the other trainee Aurora's, meaning that the unfortunate bloke had to be taken to St. Mungo's. Then he received one of his written assignments back telling him to do them again and got two more fresh ones on top of that!

It all came to a head as he was leaving the building. Just as Harry was about to leave the office, Kingsley had pulled him back for 'a word.' Basically, with a lot of ramblings Kingsley had told him to take some vacation time, to 'sort out his head.'

'You'll make a great Auror some day. Just take sometime off, work through whatever - issue's you're dealing with. This isn't the end remember, I'll expect you back in a few months.' Kinglsey had said, with a cheerful smile painted on his face.

Harry sighed and chucked his cloak onto the sofa opposite him. He knew that Kinglsey was only trying to help. Him and the other members of the old Order were always popping in and seeing how he was. Moody was always giving him tips on his training. The thing was that Harry had stopped taking them in. He was acting only in automatic steps sometimes.

Sometimes he resented everyone else. Resented them for their ability to move to. To just seem to forget the past, the people that they had lost, just so easily. Harry balled his fists and became aware that he was holding a small package in his hand.

As he had stepped through the door of his flat that evening, Harry had seen a package lying on the floor, as though it had been pushed through the letter box. That had been odd in itself. No one ever sent him letters the _muggle_ way.

Holding back a yawn, Harry ripped open the package, forgetting to check if it had been cursed or had some other kind of hex or jinx on the object. There were still plenty of Death Eaters out there who would love to do him harm.

Harry found himself holding a beautiful and intricately decorated silver amulet on a silver chain. He held it up to his face examining the engraving on the drop of silver suspended on the chain. From what light there was in his apartment Harry could just make out what he thought was a tiny engraving of a mask. He frowned. Who on earth would send him jewellery like this? He was a woman, and usually didn't not wear jewellery of any kind. Besides this piece was so expensive looking.

Exhaustion wash through him and he knew that he would not be able to stay awake much longer after the day he had. Standing, Harry stumbled through the hallway to his bedroom, pulling off his robe as he went.

Falling onto his bed, the silver amulet still clasp in his hand, Harry fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of silver masks.


	4. Shadows

**Harry Potter and the City of Masks  
**by Josephine Taylor

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Harry dreamt that he was on a sun-filled beach, the sound of the ocean lapping against the shore. Birds and other morning sounds gradually filtered into his dream and enticed him away from the wonderful world of unconscious. Opening his eye's he stifled a gasp, his breath catching in his throat.

Sunlight hits his face but it was not from an open window in his flat. Harry found himself lying in a corner of large square, his back leaning against the wall.

Harry's first thought was one of shock and his instincts told him that someone must have transported him whilst he slept, for this strange place was surely not a dream. His hand went automatically to the pocket where he always kept his wand for fast withdrawal. Imagine his horror when he discovered it missing. Looking down at himself he cursed.

Harry was stood in a pair of loose jogging trousers and a thin t-shirt, his usual night attire. The trousers had no pocket and even so it was not Harry's usual practice to go to sleep with his wand in his pocket. It was resting on the bedside table where it did every night.

He stood to get a better look at his surroundings. The square was quite large, but there was no one to be seen. By the quality of the light, Harry could tell that it was still early morning. The only sounds to be head, was off the sound of water lapping against a wall and the early morning birds. Raising his eyes, he glanced upon a dome of silver glittering beyond the roof-tops and his confusion to where he had been taken to increased. Harry was sure that there was no where in England like this.

A small, deliberate cough to his left had Harry spinning around and setting into defence mode that months of Auror training had conditioned in him.

In the shadows, Harry could just make out the shape of a man sitting on a low wall. As the figure stood, Harry took a couple of steps backward. If this was an enemy, he wanted to have enough distance between them.

'Who are you?' Harry's mind ran through the number of manoeuvres that he could achieve without a wand, conscious of the fact that this could be one of the death eaters that have been out to get him for a year. In a strange place, Harry had little chance.

The man steps nearer and into the light so that Harry can see his features for the first time. He appeared to be a young man, only twenty or so, with a mop of light brown hair and laughing grey eyes. His face was relatively un-blemished and he was tanned like one who spent a large part of his time out doors. When he spoke his voice was full of light and laughter.

'My name is Matteo. I've been expecting you.'

Harry was completely floored at his. Matteo, as the young man introduced himself as, seemed openly pleasant and trustful and had not one hint of a dark personality that Harry had come to associate with the Death Eaters. But then, Harry didn't trust people easily.

'Wha – why? Where is this place? What's going..'

But Matteo held up a hand to silence Harry's questions. For a second, the young wizard saw the strange look around in fright, as if looking to see if they were being listened to or watch.

'Come. It's not safe to speak of such things out here.' He gestured for Harry to follow him across the square and Harry, having no other choice as he was now completely confused, started to follow. It was then that he noticed.

The sun rose behind the pair, casting the strange place into light. Harry followed Matteo fully into the sun, feeling warmth in himself that he hadn't felt in years. Whatever this strange place was, it was definitely better than London. Harry looked down at the cobbled and stone ground and gasped, suddenly feeling faint. Stretched out in front of them was Matteo's shadow, long in the morning light but of Harry's own there was only sunny stone.

* * *

A/N - Sorry for the delay in updating, I had a little bit of writers block, but that ended a few nights ago when I had sudden inspiration. I've been writing out the chapter plots since then! I realise that this is only a small chapter, but this (and poss the next) is just the easing of Harry into Talia, after that it will get a lot more eciting I promise!

As always please review if you read, i'd like to know what you all think about this project!


	5. A new Stravagant

**Harry Potter and the City of Masks  
**by Josephine Taylor

**

* * *

Chapter Five **

Harry woke up with a start, looking wildly around he expected to see the veranda where he had drifted off to sleep, amongst vines and the smells of a strange world. Instead, he found himself in a small, dark room in the heart of London.

Harry shot a glance at the alarm clock and was startled to see the time, 10.12am. For a second his heart started beating madly as he was almost 2 hours late for work. Then the memory from the previous day kicked in, how he was now on "vacation".

Sinking back onto his pillows, Harry ran a hand over his eyes, his mind replaying the strange event that had occurred during the night. Now back in his London room it was hard to believe that Matteo or Bellezza (as Matteo called the place he had found himself in) was real. It was all like a dream, but a really real dream.

It was hard to believe that any of it was real, even when he was there. Harry had seen some strange things in his time, so he had only a small amount of doubt that Bellezza actually did exist. His mind replayed everything that had happened in 'that over world.'

Matteo had taken him through a maze of streets and over numerous canals and bridges. It was after a while of walking that Harry began to associate Bellezza with his Venice. After a few minutes, Matteo led Harry into small house. Although Harry could see that it was not a rich man's house, it was comfortable and serviceable and Matteo seemed very proud of it. Matteo took Harry into the small back garden that was overflowing with plants of all sorts. A young woman, who Matteo introduced as his wife Lorna, served them a sparkling drink that Harry enjoyed very much even though he couldn't quite remember the name now.

As soon as he was settled, Matteo started on one of the wildest and probably most complicated stories Harry had ever seen. It had been obvious that Matteo was not a story-teller, from the way in which he would travel along strange tangents before coming back to the original point, of which Harry could not always remember.

According to Matteo he was a Stravagant, a person that travels between the worlds of Harry's England, and Talia. Harry had already figured out that Talia was no part of his world, but another parallel to it.

Matteo had also tried to explain Harry's absence of shadow, which he was most anxious about. But apart from naming him as a Stravagant, Matteo knew no more.

Harry sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. Standing on his feet he moved across the small room into the ajoining bathroom, stripped and stepped into the shower. The warm water running down his back helped to revive him somewhat.

No matter how confused he had felt about this Bellezza, with its talk of a Duchessa, a powerful enemy known as the di Chimici and missing children, Harry reasoned that it had to be better that London, where he hardly knew himself anymore and his friends were slowly abandoning him. Moving on with their lives and not appearing to look back.

'Maybe I'll find a purpose in Bellezza and makes some real friends.' Harry muttered to himself as he went to find toast.

----------

'A new Stravagant you say?'

Matteo was perched, semi awkwardly on a spindly chair in Signor Rodolfo's roof-top terrace. Matteo had been here a number of times and so was not quite so terrified that first occasion when he had stepped through the window onto a terrace that stretched more that it proportions should have allowed.

'Yes sir. I have been keeping an eye around Bellezza like to instructed me to and then yesterday this young man appeared out of nowhere. I knew he must have been what you said he would for he wore strange clothes.' Matteo hesitated. It was one thing to be in the presence of Rodolfo Rossi, it was another to be speaking directly to him. The man issued a sense of power and importance that was, at times, over whelming for a young man of the islands. 'I would have brought knowledge of him sooner Signor, but you were not yet back from Gigla.'

Rodolfo nodded and smiled at the young man. 'You did well, Matteo, but please just call me Rodolfo. All this 'sir' and 'Signor' is making me feel old.' He gestured for his servant to bring refreshment. 'besides, if you are going to become my new apprentice we must put aside those formalities.'

As the servant was pouring drinks another young man stepped through the window onto the terrace. He was richly dressed indicating wealth. Straightening the young man ran a hand through his black curls before spotting the pair and hurrying over.

'Luciano!' Rodolfo stood and embraced the young man. He looked at him, with a worried frown on his head. 'How are you both?'

Matteo sat silently whilst the two exchange words. His heart went out to Luciano. Matteo didn't know what he would have done if it had been his child that had been taken. The whole city was in shock that the child of the Duchessa could have been taken in her own city. It was rumoured that the Duchessa had arrived home in a blinding rage and thrown the nurse, who had been looking after her daughter, into prison. He didn't know if it was true or not, but certainly no one had seen the woman again. Looking up from the floor, Matteo flushed slightly to see the two men looking at him. Luciano smiled at him before sitting and taking a glass of the sparkling wine.

'I hear there is another Stravagant. What's his name? What is he like?'

'His name is Harry, sir. He seems like a nice enough person although, he is a little ... different.'

Both Rodolfo and Luciano frowned at this. Luciano shook his head and smiled. 'Everyone is different. It might be that he is not English at all and so might not look like anyone you have seen before.'

Matteo shook his head. 'No it's not like that. Harry looks as normal as can be. Black hair, tall, fair skin. Granted his green eyes are unusual, but that is not what is different.' Matteo paused, trying to describe what he felt was true. Although he was new to the world of the Stravagant, and not a Stravangant himself, he had met many people from across all cultures and times, but no one like Harry. 'It's as though he has this strange ... aura about him. A strength and power that no one in Talia seems to have.'

Rodolfo sat silent, pondering what young Matteo had just told them. He was not sure what the young man meant when he said that this Harry was different, but on that he would decide for himself when they met. There was one thing for certain, he couldn't have arrived at a more opportune time.

---------

Night fell in through the open curtain's and the full moon shone on everything that was not covered in the soft glow of the fire. Harry preferred this time of the day. Everything was peaceful and he could unwind without anyone or anything interrupting him.

He'd had an uneventful day. His usual weekly invite for tea from Mrs Weasley had arrived before midday. As usual, Harry had sent back an owl declining and making up some excuse about something needing to be done for work. He didn't know what he'd do when Mrs Weasley found out that he was on 'vacation' as that excuse would no longer work. He'd have to invent a new one. He'd gone to see a new blockbuster in some cinema somewhere in the centre of London. Harry had not been to the pictures since before Hogwarts. Hermione or Ron hadn't owl-ed him yet, but then no doubt they were off on there own lives and not bothering.

Harry gave a deep sigh and downed the last of the Fire whiskey in his glass. Looking into the fire his thoughts turned to Bellezza. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the small, silver amulet. it was funny really.

Harry had put the necklace away but had felt that he felt naked without it, like he was vulnerable or missing apart of himself, a similar feeling to if he had found himself without his wand.

Closing his eye's for a moment and resting his head on the back on the chair he didn't notice himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N - thanks to everyone for reading. Please review with your comments. Thanks.

Grizzlepelt, IHeartZacEfron and Arta- thanks a lot, im glad your all enjoying the story!

Masked Dragonfly 0926 - glad you like it and in answer to your question; nothings planned for the next few chapters but when things het up a bit i had planned to bring in more recognisabily people. whether they'd be from HP or not, you'll just have to wait and see, D


	6. Pagan?

**Harry Potter and the City of Masks  
**by Josephine Taylor

**Discalimer:** Do I need to bother?

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

The di Chimici palace at Giglia, boasted the most beautiful (and expensive) artworks, buildings and grounds in Tuschia. What better place for the home of the current Grand Duke and his Duchess?

Duke Fabrizio and his brother, Gaetano, were sat down at breakfast at a table fit for 20. Their wives had gone visiting there family in neighbouring cities and so it was a quiet meal between the two last sons of the late Duke Niccolo. Fabrizio ate steadily through his food, taking the occasional sip of his wine. Gaetano picked at his meal, his appetite deserting him and it was obvious that there was something important on his mind. Finally, Fabrizio lost patience with his brother.

'Come Gaetano, I haven't seen you this way, not eating a good meal, since Falco passed away! Tell me, what is on your mind?'

Gaetano looked up, a little startled that his elder brother would mention their youngest sibling, Falco. Although he loved his brother, Gaetano and Fabrizio had never been close confidents. In fact it was only through their wives that they spent so much time together now. 'I was just thinking of the Duchessa of Bellezza and how they left so suddenly. It must have been something very urgent to call them away.'

Gaetano watched his brother's expression carefully. Whilst the duke had expressed his worry at the Bellezzan's being called away so suddenly, he had not seemed to be too surprised by it.

'Yes. No doubt we shall hear something. Put it from your mind for now Gaetano, news will arrive soon.' And Fabrizio went back to his meal as though nothing had happened.

Something was definitely wrong.

----------

Harry opened his eyes and joy sung through him. Sunlight was bursting through the shut drapes but Harry knew that it was not the sunlight of a London morning. The fresh smell of bread rolls and coffee drifted through the house from the lower levels, barely disguising the smell from the canals. In England the canal smell would have been unbearable, but here it seemed to fit.

Climbing out of bed, Harry was pleased to note that his wand was still in his trouser pocket. He had changed into a pair of light trousers and t-shirt before falling asleep, knowing that if he transported to Bellezza in his normal night attire he would be too hot. Luckily, these trousers had deep pockets so Harry was able to conceal his wand. He thought it best not to let these people know that he was a wizard, after all, they may be Muggles, unknowing of magic's. In fact, magic as Harry knew it, may not even exist in this world!

On a chair beside the bed Harry discovered a set of clothes much like Matteo had been wearing. After a moments hesitation Harry changed into them, keeping his wand under his new clothes. He knew that in his own clothing he would stand out to much.

Opening the door Harry made his way through the house, following the smell of food. Excitement was building in him again as he took in the place. It reminded him so much of the Borrow. It ignited in him a longing for the Weasley home and he knew that he had been avoiding the place for far to long. Maybe when he got back, he would call on Mrs Weasley and catch up on the doings of the family.

'Ah Harry, there you are!'

Matteo called to him cheerfully from a worn, wooden table set in the centre of the comfortable and homely kitchen. Him and his wife, Lorna, were sat in the middle of breakfast. At Harry's entrance, Lorna stood and got him a plate, setting a place for him next to Matteo. He thanked her and sat, beginning to eat at Matteo's invitation. Suddenly famished, Harry helped himself to the fresh, home cooked food. After his fill, Harry sat back, satisfied.

_I could get used to this!_

Seeing that his guest had finished his meal, Matteo stood and gestured for Harry to follow him. Giving Lorna a kiss goodbye, Matteo led Harry from the house and down a side passage along one of the many canals. Confused, Harry followed close behind, not wanting to get lost?

'Where are we going?'

'There's some people that you should meet. They will be able to explain a lot more than me!'

Although Harry had only known Matteo a day, he felt that the man could be trusted. Matteo's easy attitude and open appearance invited friendship to all but that those that did not deserve it.

As they walked over canals, down alleyways and across waterways, Matteo pointed out some of the sites of Bellezza. They crossed through the Campo San Sulien, a prominent area in the north of the Island. As they drew closer to the heart of Bellezza, Harry noticed the silver domes that he had noticed on arrival. Matteo, noticing where Harry was looking, named them as the domes of Santa Maddalena. Crossing the Piazza, the pair hurried down several more streets before stopping before a large, tall building.

'Here we are!' Matteo stepped up to the heavy doors and knocked. Muttering their names to the servant that answered, the couple were shown in and led up through the house. Harry, although not normally nervous, found himself so. He knew that he was about to meet a man of a lot more importance than Matteo.

After a few moments they were pushed through a door into a vast room and Harry gasped. It looked like a cross between a Muggle laboratory and a Wizard's potion/laboratory room. Strange instruments and apparatus were scattered about, one wall covered in gars of powers in different shades and glitter-ness.

'Welcome to Bellezza.'

At the sound of the voice, Harry turned to see a man stood before an open window. His shadow streaming out in front of him. For the first time, Harry was acutely aware of his lack of shadow, although that fact didn't seem to faze this man.

'My name is Rodolfo.' He advanced on Harry and gave the younger man a deep bow. Harry stood shocked. Rodolfo was like nothing Harry had ever seen before. His hair was white and long, tied back with purple ribbon. His elaborate black clothing wouldn't look out of place at Renaissance fair and his black eyes twinkled in amusement. For all this, Harry felt the power that Rodolfo put forward. One that had been around Wizards for such a long time, knew it. It was the type of power that Albus Dumbledore had produced. The connection gave Harry a twinge of sadness and regret.

'Harry.' He said simple. Harry returned the bow, keeping his eyes on Rodolfo's face. He was much used to the strange customs of other countries that the bowing didn't bother him too much. Rodolfo's face broke into a smile and he gestured for Harry and Matteo to following him through the window onto a terrace, where another young man was waiting, seated at a table with refreshments.

'Harry, I would like to introduce Luciano Crinamorte, Duke of Bellezza.'

Harry was amazed at being introduce to such an important person. He looked at Luciano closely. The man could not be more than 25 and yet he was in a position of such power and influence! Luciano's black curls were tied back with ribbon as Rodolfo's was, but was wearing clothes of more vibrant, if subdued clothes.

'I'm pleased to meet another Stravangent from my old world.'

Harry had to sit at his. Old world? That would have meant that this Luciano would have to be from England! And yet here he was, Duke of Bellezza!

'I'm afraid I'm totally confused! You are really going to have to explain this to me!'

Rodolfo looked apologetic and invited them all to sit whilst he poured them all a glass of the same sparkling wine, Prosecco, that Harry had tasted at Matteo's.

'I am sorry Harry. It is sometimes easy to forget that people from the other world know nothing of this. Luciano, or Lucien as he used to be known, was indeed born in your world, London in fact. However, a tragic accident meant that he was forced to remain here for too long a period. In that time, his body ceased to function in your world, until it eventually died, meaning that Luciano was forever transferred to this.'

Harry latched on to the parts that he could understand. Being a wizard lad, he was able accepted it without much doubt. 'You mean that I cannot stay here for long periods of time, without dying in my own world?'

Luciano nodded. 'That's right. You must stravangant back every night. I found, and so did others that came from your world after me, that when it was day in Talia, it was night in England.'

Harry sat quiet whilst Rodolfo explained the basics of the Stravanganti, much like he had done for Luciano all those years ago. How it all began with one man, William Detheridge (who himself was still alive in Talia) and how the secret of time travel must still be kept from the ever growing di Chimici family. 'For if they got into your world they would take your magic for themselves to make them even more powerful!'

Harry snorted in laughter at this. He imagined someone (who reminded him strongly of Dudley) holding a wand and trying to make it work. At the curious glances he received from the three Talians' he tried to explain. 'They wouldn't be able to use our magic. You have to be a wizard to use a wand, Muggle's can't!' At once he realised he'd said to much and his eye's grew round, but the faces of his companions still remained black.

Luciano's, however, took on an incredulous look. 'Wizards? You're a pagan!'

Harry stared at him. His laughter and shock disappearing. 'A pagan is a Muggle fad! They're just a joke really and have no real powers. In fact they are an embarrassment to the whole wizard kind. Most of them are made of squibs!' Harry's eye's blazed. The nerve of someone calling him a _pagan_! It was as bad as calling a Muggle-born a Mudblood!

Luciano's eye's narrowed. 'If you're not pagan, but call yourself wizard, then what are you? Magic doesn't exist in England!' Luciano folded his arms across his chest. He was now starting to fear that the person that he had believed could help find his child, was nothing more than touched in the head!

Harry just stared at Luciano. Magic didn't exist huh? Without thinking of the consequences, or who might be watching, Harry drew out his wand and pointed it at a potted plant. Instantly it turned into a graceful, tabby cat.

'Dia!' Matteo exclaimed, making the hand of fortune! Even Rodolfo looked astonished at the cat, which had just a second ago been a potted plant. Harry grinned smugly and returned the cat to its original state. He smirked at Luciano as if to say 'There! Now tell me magic doesn't exist!'

'You are certainly different to those that have come before you Harry! I think it best that no one outside the brotherhood and Arianna know of this power. If it got out you would be wanted my more than just the di Chimici!'

Harry nodded and slipped his wand back inside his clothes. His display had discovered two things. One, that the stravanganti were a mix of Muggles and Magic, without any knowledge of Wizards; and two, that his magic still existed in this strange, yet compelling, Bellezza.

---------

A/N - Hello again. I would just like to say I hope no one was offended by the pagan comment that was in this chapter. I have nothing personnally against them! I just felt that pagans, particulary those like Wiccan's/druids etc, area and idea's of magic, might be offensive to the wizarding world that have, what they would call, 'real magic.' Once again, NO offence was intended!

If you read, please review! Thanks.


	7. A Message

**Harry Potter and the City of Masks  
**by Josephine Taylor

**Chapter Seven**

The next few weeks passed in a daze for Harry. His days in London seemed to drag by, but his nights in Bellezza flew passed. Although there was a seriousness in the air of that floating city, Harry was fully enjoying himself.

After further questioning of his magical abilities that morning in Rodolfo's place, Harry had been enlisted to help search for Luciano's lost child, Viola, who they believed had been kidnapped by their rivals, the di Chimici, even though no ransom note had been delivered. Harry, had been only too happy to help. He felt immediately drawn to Matteo and the whole of Bellezza and had seen how much they had been affected by the missing child.

A few days after his arrival Harry had been introduced to Luciano's wife, the Duchessa of Bellezza. To Harry she had been beautiful. Her brown curls had been tied up in an elaborate style with diamonds and precious jewels set in. Although she had greeted him cordially, Harry could not help but notice how lifeless her eyes had looked and how tired and worn she had seemed upon closer inspection.

'Harry!'

Harry jerked his head up from his daydream. Early morning light settled onto Matteo's face, which was peering at him anxiously.

'We must hurry. Signor Rodolfo has just sent word, he believes that they have found a lead. A young girl matching Viola's description was seen in Volana. Come.'

--------

The streets of the ancient city were quiet as a coach rumbled over the cobbles, making the occupants joint around. The only sound was the quiet roar of a fountain set in the courtyard and a few early morning birds chirping to brake the silence. The carriage came to stop and the footman jumped down to help out an elegant but simple dressed woman.

'Are we there yet?' A tired voice called from the dim light of the carriage. The woman turned and helped out a small girl, dressed in a rich purple cloak. To anyone looking they would have seen a nurse helping her charge out of the carriage.

Once the girls feet had touched the ground, the nurse took her hand in a firm grip. 'Hush darling, nearly there. Soon you'll be sound asleep in a comfortable bed.'

The elder woman led the way across the street to a large, magnificent, yet imposing building. Mounting the steps, she knock three times on the heavy door. The door creaked open and a tall, gangly man with white hair looked out at the them. For a moment, no one said a thing, then the man stepped back to allow the visitors entrance to the house.

Firmly the nurse prodded the girl forward into the house. As she took a step, the girls purple cloak slipped from her head and a mass of black curls came tumbling down. Slowly the door closed behind them.

---------

'I don't know how much longer I can last, Luciano!'

Arianna and Luciano were sat together on their bed in the Ducal Palazzo. Luciano looked across at his wife in concern. Viola had been missing for three weeks now, but he had always held the belief that they would find her again. That belief would be a lot harder to hold if Arianna gave up hope. Placing an arm around her shoulders, he drew her too him.

'Don't give up hope yet Arianna. We're a lot closer now to finding Viola with this new stravagents magic!'

Luciano tried to work as much lightness into his voice as he spoke. He knew it would never do to show his wife how much he was worried and not just about their daughter. He had never seen Arianna look so dejected before. She had always been a strong-willed individual, that was one of the thinks that he loved about her. Seeing Arianna like this was scaring him to no end.

Arianna didn't respond to Luciano's words and simply curled up close to her husband. It took a while for her to fall asleep but eventually her even breathing told Luciano that she had finally fallen asleep. He debating whether he should move but knew if he did it would wake her.

Suddenly a knocking at the door had his head shooting up.

---------

'I'm afraid it's worse than we thought Signor.' Rodolfo stood in his rooms holding a hand-held mirror up to his face. He was not looking into the glass due to vanity (them years had long passed) instead he was speaking to it. Indeed, it was not his own image reflected in the mirror, but one of his fellows. 'I'm not sure there's much I can do now.'

Weariness settled over Rodolfo. Everything was happening at once and he didn't know how much he could take. Sighing he rubbed his fee hand over his eyes, determinedly trying to get a hold on himself.

'Just do what you can for him Brother Sulien. I will inform Luciano.'

Sulien's face bowed and faded from the glass. For a few minutes Rodolfo stood there collecting himself. Grabbing his black cloak he turned and quickly made his way to the Ducal Palazzo. After being admitted by the guards, he made his way to the Duchessa's suite, where he knew Luciano would be. Taking a deep breath, Rodolfo raised his hand and knocked on the door.

* * *

A/N - Sorry about the length folks, but this had to be short and sharp chapter. Hope you liked. Things are increasing in dramatics! Dum dum durrrnnn! 


	8. Black

**Harry Potter and the City of Masks  
**by Josephine Taylor

**Chapter Eight**

'Hey, what's going on?'

Harry had transported to Rodolfo's rooms in the morning hours as usual, but what was unusual was that there was no one there. Every time since his first few translations Rodoflo (or sometimes even Matteo or Luciano) would have been there to greet him and inform him of some new development or new experiment that they wanted to try. Not today. Today the room was empty. Something felt wrong.

Deciding to go and find out what was going on Harry let himself out of the laboratory and down through the house. now he came to think about it, something had felt wrong between the Bellezzan's the previous evening. Like something other than the Duchessa's missing child had been on their minds.

Entering the street below, Harry looked up at the sky in surprise. It was the first overcast day that he had seen in Talia and if he didn't know any better he would have said that the houses looked just like they would have done in London.

Gazing down the street Harry's anxiety increased as he sensed the mood of the people on the streets. Everything was subdued and no one was running or laughing or even talking quietly. Instead of the usual displays of colours that the lagooners where so fond of wearing, everyone one was dressed in various shades of grey and black. Mourning colours.

Stopping a passer by, Harry asked urgently; 'What has happened?' But the man wouldn't say anything, just shook his head and continued on his way. Frowning, Harry decides to find Matteo to settle the matter once and for all.

Knocking on Matteo's wooden door, the young man answered, dressed like everyone else, in black. Seeing Harry on his doorstep, Matteo's eyes widened in shock for a second before settling back to the mournful tone that had occupied them. Gesturing for the wizard to enter he led Harry through the house to the kitchen.

After some prodding on Harry's part, he was able to get the story out of Matteo.

'Last night Signor Rossi got a message that ... that the Dottore was dreadfully ill.' Harry frowned, he'd never heard of the 'Dottore' but didn't want to interrupt his friend. Matteo twiddled his thumbs as he continued. 'He made it known to Luciano about the Dottore's condition. This morning it was made publicly known that he had died in Giglia.'

Matteo covered his face, the image of defeat and shock. Harry patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. You'd think that after battling Voldemort for 8 years, Harry would have been used to death and grievances, but the truth was he found it as hard as the next person.

'Who was this 'Dottore'? He must have been greatly loved for the whole city to go into mourning.'

Matteo nodded and gulped. 'He was. The Dottore was Luciano's foster-father and ... the founder of the Brotherhood...'

Harry stared at Matteo in shock. The Dottore was William Detheridge? _The_ William Dethridge who had founded the Stravanganti Brotherhood? Harry had never met the man, but had felt a sense of connection to the man that had once belonged to his England.

As they sat there, both dwelling in his own thoughts, something occurred to Harry. Something didn't feel right. It felt like something had shifted in the atmosphere, a gathering storm that when broke (and he felt sooner than they would have liked) would be like nothing they had seen before.

--------

Rain pattered on the closed window of the Ducal Palazzo. Gazing out of the window overlooking the Piazza Maddalena, Luciano ran a hand through the loose curls about his head, so much like the child he was looking for, like the mother he had lost and an echo of what his foster-father's had been like. Luciano closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

Voices murmured throughout the grand hall. People dressed in black milled around, talking in lowered tones and sneaking glances across the room at the young Duke, stood alone by the window. The Duchessa, whilst in light conversation with the Ambassador from Romula, kept looking at her husband. Eventually she excused herself from the Ambassador to stand by Luciano.

Taking his hand, she stood silently by him. Everything they held dear was being taken away from them, but whilst Viola was lost, Detheridge was gone forever. The Ducal pair were not sure how much more they could take.

A movement from the door and Rodolfo stepped through. 'It's time.'

--------

Harry and Matteo lined the banks of the main canal, along with hundreds of Bellezzan Citizens. Many of the woman were weeping as the funeral Mandola sculled passed. Together, Harry and Matteo, swept off their hats and watched solemnly as the funeral progressed passed.

Harry's heart went out to Luciano, who stood in the mandola behind Detheridge's coffin in his role of chief mourner. It was bad enough losing one set of parents without loosing another. And for it to happen whilst in the middle of searching for your missing child, Harry could only sympathise.

'I feel for the young Duke.' A woman, heavily veiled in black, murmured standing a few people away from the stravaganti. Harry took a closer look at the Ducal pair. Arianna held her husbands hand tightly, and her eyes were oddly distant, but not a drop of tear spilled from them.

A woman, who Harry was told was Loretta, William Detheridge's wife, cried steadily behind them.

---------

A young man, wrapped in a blue cloak, leaned casually against the wall, watching the funeral progression with only mild interest. As the Ducal Mandola swept passed, a smirk flittered about the mans mouth.

A whisper a few feet away caught his attention. 'The poor Duchessa. first time out in public since her young Viola taken and it had to be a funeral!'

The blue man's eye's glittered smugly as he faded back into the shadows and disappeared in a flick of his cloak.

---------

'To William Detheridge, may god rest his soul.'

Glasses were raised high as everyone gathered in the Duchessa's rooms drank to the departed Stravangant. The Duchessa and Duke had not attended the public wake in the palazzo, and instead had retired to their rooms where they were joined by a small party.

'I shall miss the Dottore. He was a good man.'

The comment came from a short, dark skinned man to Harry's left. Upon arriving that the Palazzo Harry had been surprised to find that instead of just Rodolfo, Matteo, Luciano and Arianna, there were several other people as well.

'He was good to us all, Brother Sulien.' Harry stared at the woman opposite him and thought again how alike Rodolfo's new bride and his daughter were alike. A red-headed young man, leant over her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She glanced at Harry and smiled. 'It is a shame you could never of met him, young Stravangant. He would have liked you.' She smiled sadly and crossed the room to stand by her husband.

Harry breathed a deep sigh and squirmed in his seat. Although he knew that he must leave soon, a growing fear in him told him not too, too stay safe in Bellezza. He didn't want to face what might be awaiting him back home.

--------

Awaking in his own bed, Harry kept his eyes closed for a few more minutes, digesting all the new information that he had received through the night in Bellezza. Slowly his senses turned outward. At first everything seemed normal. Opening his eyes he rolled over and immediately caught sight of two hooded figures at the entrance to his room.

Harry gave a loud yell and reached for his wand.

* * *

A/N - ahahahaha cliff hanger! sorta ... anyways. Hope your all well, and all enjoying this. As always, please review on your comments to make this better or where you think it could be heading, suggestions for where it could head etc. Thanks. 


	9. Jolts

**Harry Potter and the City of Masks  
**by Josephine Taylor

**Chapter Nine**

In a modern flat just off Soho Square in the City of Westminster, London, two young people were spending a pleasant morning in companionable silence. A young woman, her dark hair stripped red and short about her face, stood calmly washing some dishes in the small but serviceable kitchen. At the table, a young man with a mop of dark curls sat sorting papers, working quietly, a small frown upon his angelic features.

Suddenly the woman gasped and clutched her chest. A sudden pain had passed through her chest and jolt in her stomach. Turning, she looked at the young man.

'Nick, did you feel that?'

--------

Harry sat in a small, cramped kitchen, his elbows resting on a well scrubbed table and his head in his hands, breathing in the steam from a mug of tea set in front of him. His eyes closed slowly and his head spun. Holding onto his memories of what happened in the last few hours were like holding onto a tide, always slipping from his grasp and then tickling back.

He had awoken in his bed to two masked people standing over him. Reaching for his wand and with reflexes born of years of Quidditch practice threw up the shielding spell just as one of the masked men had sent the crutiatous spell at him. Harry hadn't been prepared for what happened next. Knowing that the men were wizards, Harry hadn't been prepared for them to use, or in fact know, muggle fighting tactics.

The two men had lunged at Harry, knocking his wand out of his hand and pinning him to the bed. One placed his hands around Harry's throat and began squeezing whilst the other held him down. Harry had struggled, but was no match for the superior strength of the two men.

His vision dimmed, but the strength around his throat didn't. Then all of a sudden flashes of light and shouts filled the room and in the confused din Harry passed out.

Harry was jogged out of his hazy recollections by the sound of thundering feet above him, reminding him that he wasn't alone. Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes, he saw that it was barely 10 o'clock in the morning. Lifting the cup of nearly cold tea he took an experimental sip, his throat slightly scratching and still sore. Being strangled wasn't exactly the best wake up call.

The door to the kitchen opened and a man entered the room, scars visible on his face and a slightly limp in his step. He settled opposite Harry. For a moment neither of them spoke and Harry stared down at his cup, determined not to be the one to brake the silence.

'How are you feeling Harry?'

Harry shrugged and stood up from the table. 'How am I supposed to feel Professor Lupin?' Harry hadn't get forgiven Lupin for something that had happened between them the night before the final battle with Voldemort and so Harry called Remus, Professor. Pacing the small kitchen Harry put his hands in his pockets. Suddenly he stopped pacing. Something was wrong. The only thing in his pocket was his wand.

'Where is it?' He muttered, searching frantically. Ever since going to Bellezza for that fist time Harry always kept the amulet on him. He began to panic that maybe his attackers had stolen it. 'I have to go back!'

Harry turned to search for some floo powder. Lupin stood quickly and called out to him.

'I'm afraid you can't go back just yet Harry. Your flat is under quarantine. The order and ministry are trying to find out how the Death Eaters got through all yours and our defences.'

Harry slumped down on a kitchen chair. For a second he felt like arguing with Lupin. It was, after all, _his_ flat. But the fact was that he was just too tired to argue, he would have to wonder what was happening in Bellezza without him.

--------

'Your Grace?'

Arianna stood up from her chair slowly. Her light lilac dress rustling with the movement and her purple eyes hard as she stared at the man stood before her.

The man gave a barely perceivable nod to the men beside him, guards in the uniform of the Talian army, who stepped forwards to flag the Duchessa.

'You'll never get away with this Abrizo.'

The man's dark eyes glittered dangerously as he stared in contempt at the woman stood before him. 'We already have.'

--------

'What do you mean that I can't get home for a week!'

Harry was stood in the Weasley's living room, fists balled. He'd been at the burrow for a couple of days and even though he enjoyed being back at the house, he was anxious to get back to his flat and more specifically, his amulet. The first night he had enjoyed a good nights sleep but since then he'd been beginning to get anxious about what was happening in Bellezza. He had a feeling that something terrible was going down there.

'Harry, its not safe for you to return just yet.'

'Safe!' Harry's eyes turned to Lupin, who was sat on the couch next to Mad-Eye Moody. 'I've been safe there for the past year!'

All Harry got were sympathetic looks. 'Argh!' Throwing up his hands he fell into one cushioned armchairs throwing daggers at his so-called 'friends' Hermione and Ron. Harry thought that one of them might have spoken up for him, but they seemed to agree with Lupin and moody.

'Grimwauld place is always free for you to -' Hermione trailed off at the look of Harry's face at the mention of the house that the Order still used as Headquarters whenever they needed it.

'You can stay with us Harry dear. For as long as you want and need to.' Harry grunted in reply to Mrs Weasley offer.

Slumping further in his chair, Harry realised to argue would be fruit-less. He had no-where else to go. He hadn't set foot in Grimwald place ever since Sirius death even though he still owned the place and despite his reluctance to stay, being in the Burrow gave him a sense of peace.

Looking up, Harry was surprised to find that the room was empty. Whilst Harry had been brooding Lupin and Moody had taken their leave and Ron and Hermione had disappeared somewhere. Hearing pots and pans clanging in the next room, Harry rose and made his way into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was busy getting dinner ready.

'Can I help?'

* * *

A/N - sorry for the shortness of this chapter, this was just a filler chapter for chapter 10 which i've nearly finished and should be up tonight or tomorrow. 


	10. Returns

**Harry Potter and the City of Masks  
**by Josephine Taylor

**Chapter Ten**

Even though the summer palace at Santa Fina was all but abandoned by the leaders of the family, the younger generation of di Chimici's made full use of it. Throughout the summer the palace was busy and its grand halls full of laughter and chatter. The horses at the stables got regular workouts and not just from their retainers.

'Come on Vittoria! Wait for us!'

In the large grounds to the back of the palace three young people could be seen riding across the rolling fields. The young woman in front, her black curls flowing from her face and her forest green cloak billowing behind her in the wind, slowed and turned her horse, Marina, to wait for two more figure's to catch up.

'Well, I wouldn't have to if you didn't ride so slow Niccolo!'

Vittoria's face broke into a huge smile and her eyes glittered as Niccolo and his companion, another young woman, came ambling up to where Vittoria was stood.

'It's not my fault that your impatient to put that horse through its paces. You always loved riding as fast as you could go! Its an obsession!'

The women laughed and together turned their horses into a walk back towards the palace.

'Come now Niccolo, obsession is such a strong word.' Said the third member, a beautiful woman with long brown hair and light blue eyes. 'Try ... fascination.'

The three laughed and Vittoria leaned over to hit her friend lightly on the shoulder. 'Eleonora! You know that the summers are the only time I can ride without Uncle Ferrando breathing down my neck!' Vittoria said, brushing back a loose strand of black curl behind her ear. Even though she held great respect for her uncle, she was glad that he was only her uncle and not her father. He would have been even more unbarring!

'He does tend to be quite protective of you Vittoria,' Eleonora mused as they entered the stables and dismounted the horses, handing over the reins to those tending to the horses.

'Its only because he sees you as his own daughter, Vittoria, he means well.' Niccolo added, as the three youngsters entered into the cool interior of the palace.

The entrance hall was expansive. The grand staircase swept upward in a mass of marble to the upper levels. Statues and art works dotted the alcoves and the beautiful decorated floor. Three people stood in the centre, chatting quietly. A shout to the left of her had Vittoria glancing at Eleonora who, upon seeing the three men in the hall, had launched herself at the man stood in the middle.

Vittoria and Niccolo approached at a more dignified pace. Niccolo gave the men a deep and sweeping bow and Vittoria dipped into a curtsy like she had been taught.

'Uncle Gaetano! It's good to see you again!' Vittoria wrapped her arms around, the man that Eleonora had flung herself at, to give her favourite uncle a tight hug. 'We missed you at Easter.'

Having received his niece's hug with pleasure, Gaetano smiled at the three youngsters, putting his arm around Eleonora. 'I'm sorry, but there was some business I had to take care of in Volana at that time. Besides, you youngsters didn't want an old man like me hanging around!'

'Your not old Uncle.' Niccolo spoke up.

Gaetano smiled at him. Noticing that the men with her uncle were growing restless, Vittoria tugged lightly on Niccolo's shirt. 'We must be getting on our way now. See you later Uncle Gaetano.'

Giving Gaetano another hug Vittoria, Niccolo and Eleonora (after giving her father a kiss on the check) made there way up the grand staircase to the upper floors.

--------

'Harry I don't know why you want me to come too.'

Hermione and Harry were walking up the broken path to Harry's flat. It had been 2 weeks since he had been back and even though he knew that nothing would have changed, he didn't want to go back into the flat by himself. For some weird reason he didn't want to return to the place that wasn't feeling like home alone. So he had roped Hermione into coming with him to pick up some things.

'I just needed ... someone to come with me.'

Hermione just rolled her eyes and followed Harry into the dark flat.

Upon first glance Harry could tell that whilst working the Order and Ministry hadn't managed to mess most of his things. In fact, everything looked more or less the same that Harry had left it two weeks ago.

'Wow, Harry, what a lovely place!'

Harry frowned at Hermione. He was sure that he'd heard a note of sarcasm in her voice. Ok so his small flat wasn't as nice as the place that she shared with Ron in Surrey, or as comfortable as the Burrow, but it was still his. Mumbling, Harry walked into the bedroom and began throwing some clothes into a suitcase. He had decided last night to take Mrs Weasley up on her offer of continuing to stay at the Burrow. He had done it, partly out of desperation to get out of London for a while and part out of pity for Mrs Weasley who didn't have any children living at home with her anymore.

'Harry do you want any of these photographs?' Hermione called from the small lounge.

Harry answered back in the negative and began searching the bedside table and under the bed. After a moment he found it. A small glimmer of silver laying under his bed. Relief flooded him and quickly he pocketed the amulet.

A week ago Harry had felt a jolt through his heart and had known that something terrible had happened in Bellezza, but with no way back without the amulet he had been forced to suffer for a week. Now tonight, he would finally know what happened.

------

'How is your father, Niccolo?'

Dinner time at the Palace in Santa Fina was always a lavish affair, the long table in the ballroom was decked out in the finest silver cutlery and plates and the guests dressed in their best. Dinner that night among the di Chimici relatives was no exception.

'He is well, thank-you Uncle Gaetano. Sorting some business in Bellezza at the moment I believe. I'm to join him in a few days.'

Vittoria looked at Niccolo in surprise. 'But Nic, I thought you were staying here a few weeks at least! Summer has barely begun! What on earth can Fabrizio want you there so soon for!'

Niccolo smiled at Vittoria and sat a little straighter. Everyone watching noticed that he was looking extremely pleased and knew that something important was about to be announced.

'Well. Father has decided that it is time for me to take over the Ducal role. From this time in a week I will officially be Duke of Bellezza!'

There was a stunned silence. Everyone knew that Bellezza was part of the Tuschia Duchy but they had never had an official Duke, separate from the Grand Duke of Tuschia.

'That's ... that's wonderful, Niccolo.' Gaetano said quietly to the young mans left. Standing Gaetano grasped his glass of wine and held it in a toast. 'To the Duke of Bellezza!' Everyone followed suit, Niccolo all smiles. Vittoria watched her uncle quietly. No matter what he said, he didn't look too happy about Bellezza finally having its own Duke.

--------

Harry went to bed early that night, eager as he was to return to Bellezza. His two weeks away from the floating city had issued many questions. He wanted to question Rodolfo more about the Stravangati Brotherhood and he'd found a useful tracking spell that might be used to find Viola.

Laying down in his bed in the room that used to belong to Fred and George before they moved out permanently to the flat above their shop, Harry closed his eyes and held the amulet tight in his left hand, wand securely in his right pocket.

It took forever (or what felt like forever to get to sleep) but Harry finally opened his eyes again and grinned, delight rushing through him. He was _back_.

Standing, Harry looked around in confusion. He was in a corner of the Piazza Maddalena, when he should have been in Signor Rodolfo's chambers. Glancing up and around his confusion increased. Although things looked more or less the same, everything _felt_ different. The people moving through the piazza on their various errands weren't as friendly looking as normal and there was a dejected air coming from many of them.

Harry moved through the piazza and noticed buildings he'd never seen before. Ones newly completed or in progress.

'That couldn't have happened in two weeks!'

It dawned on him that quite a bit of time must have passed since he was last in Bellezza, but just how many gave him a worried feeling. On instinct, Harry didn't turn his steps to Rodolfo's place, instead turned towards Matteo's humble home.

Reaching the house Harry paused for a minute before knocking. Everything seemed different, more subdued. Suddenly fearful that Matteo might not even be living there anymore, Harry knocked hesitantly.

Image his relief when Matteo answered the door, but it wasn't a Matteo that Harry remembered.

Gone was the Bellezzan's youthful twenty-year-old body. His light brown locks were darkened and although he didn't appear more than 30 or so, a few strands of grey flecked through his hair. His face bore the ragged look of someone that was in constant worry. It didn't help that Matteo's face was suddenly pale and looking like he had seen a ghost standing upon his doorstep.

* * *

A/N - mwaahahaha. okies, so I promise there will be some explanations in the next chapter about what's happened, how much time has passed etc etc.

Thanks to those of you review, every review brings a smile to my face lolz! Once again, if your reading this story please review on what you think and how it can be improved! Thanks D


	11. Journeys

**Harry Potter and the City of Masks  
**by Josephine Taylor

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry sat down in Matteo's kitchen. Things looked the same. The kitchen was just as clean, just as neat, just as homely, but there was something ... missing.

As soon as they had sat and Matteo had opened his mouth the door burst open and two little children came running in, laughing and shrieking together. They ran up to Matteo and began talking, loudly, at the same time, making it difficult to understand what they wanted.

Matteo hushed them with a single world. 'Ari, Rodolfo, go play. I've got a visitor.'

Harry watched, bemused, as the small children (a girl the spitting image of Matteo's wife, Lorna, and a young boy with Matteo's locks) cast him suspicious glances and trooped out through the backdoor. Unless he was very much mistaken, Harry had just met Matteo's children, an event that he never thought would have happened.

'Harry. Where did you go?'

The question bought Harry back to the present and in the very real situation of being in a Bellezza that he no longer knew. Taking a breath, Harry filled Matteo in on everything that had happened to him in the past two weeks. About how he had woken up on that morning to two Death Eaters in his flat, intent on strangling him; how he hadn't been able to retrieve the amulet during that time as his home had been on 'lock down'; and how he hadn't known that time would pass so quickly in Talia.

'It's only been 15 days in my world. How long has it been here?'

Matteo hesitated before answering Harry's question. '15 years.'

Harry was gob smacked. He knew that it had been a while, just not that long! Everyone he had started to get to know would be older and different, the oppressive air in the atmosphere suggested that something drastic had changed within the city. Suddenly, the original purpose for Harry's continuing translations to Bellezza, surfaced again.

'Did you find Viola?'

'No.' Matteo shook his head sadly. 'We searched everywhere we could, had members of the old Brotherhood in other cities searching in ways that would get them burnt for witchcraft, but there was nothing. It was just like she dropped off the face of the earth. It crushed the Duchessa.'

Harry frowned. 'What do you mean, 'old brotherhood'?'

Matteo sighed. 'So much has happened in 15 years, Bellezza now is very different from the Bellezza you knew.'

Standing, the Bellezzan fetched the pair glasses of prosecco and some sweet cakes before launching into his story.

'About a year after you left, we'd almost given up hope of ever finding Viola. Signor Rodolfo seemed to take his brotherhood's lack of success to heart and he was not the same man. He never smiled, or joked and the only people he saw where those in the Brotherhood and his daughter and son-in-law. My apprenticeship with him ended at that time. A few months later, Bellezza got word that the Grand Duke of Tuschia, Fabrizio, had formed an alliance with the last city states of Romula and Cittanuova, meaning that Bellezza was now the last free state in the whole of Talia.

Under his new laws, Fabrizio issued a warrant for Duke Luciano's arrest on the grounds of murder of Fabrizio father, the Duke Niccolo. The Duchessa was ordered to hand him over to the Talian army. Naturally, you can imagine how she reacted. After loosing her daughter I don't think she could comprehend loosing her husband. She refused and Luciano disappeared. Fabrizio, well I guess he just took it as an outright act of aggression ... kind of snubbing our nose at him. Nether-the-less, he invaded Bellezza.

We fought back of course. Our city has been free for centuries and we weren't about to give in now! But in the end, the di Chimici forces were greater than ours. Rodolfo was killed during the fighting that lasted several days, which was unknown to us for a little while, so many lives were taken during that time. The commander of Fabrizio's army, Abrizo, took over control of the city and placed the Duchessa under arrest, taking her to the mainland. We found out later that there were many attempts to free her during the following months that they held her at Padavia but none succeeded.

After the death of Rodolfo, who was then in charge of the old Brotherhood, the stravanganti seemed to disappear. To just vanish like Viola and Luciano. Nothing has been seen or heard from them since. There are rumours that the Brotherhood is still around but under new leadership. There have been some myths that it is the Duchessa's long lost daughter, or even Luciano, as there was never a body found for the young duke. No one knows what has happened to him.'

Harry's mouth was now hanging open in astonishment and horror. 'What happened to Arianna? Is she still in Padavia.' He knew that out of all the people in Talia, he was probably the one most likely to be able to free her.

'No.' Matteo took a sip of his sparkling wine, trying to steady himself. Even after 13 years, the memory was still fresh and painful. 'She died. I believe that at the knowledge that she had lost her father, her daughter, her husband (whom she was told was dead, I believe to just torment her) and her city she lost the will to live. She died in Padavia about 2 months after she was captured.'

Matteo stood and walked to the window, he back to Harry he carried on speaking, bitterly. 'For 13 years, Bellezza has been forced to injure the republics rules that out way our own. All our traditions and heritage has been stripped away. We have been ruled by the di Chimici and haven't had a Duchessa, and nor are we likely to get one from the islands now. As of next week, Bellezza will have a new Duke, Niccolo di Chimici, son of Grand Duke Fabrizio.'

---------------

Vittoria stood at the window of her parlour room overlooking the formal gardens of her families palazzo. Her rooms were richly furnished in the style favoured by many of the Talian nobility and this meant extravagant fabrics and rich colours. Not that she minded of course. Vittoria had grown up amid the splendour that was Romula and the richness that came with the di Chimici name. Being the oldest of her generation had its perks, but also its downfalls.

Vittoria turned from the window and crossed the room of sit at her mahogany desk, writing materials spread across her table. A half finished letter sat there and Vittoria looked at it sadly, knowing that it would need to be finished soon if it was to be sent with the night courier.

'Vittoria?'

Niccolo entered the room and saw his cousin at her desk. Walking slowly towards her, she turned. Vittoria smiled to see Niccolo. After Eleonora he was the closest to her in age and they got on very well.

'Good-morning, cousin, I hope that you are all packed for your journey?'

She still couldn't believe the announcement that he had made at dinner the previous evening. Duke of Bellezza indeed! That was a city so far from Romula that they would not be able to visit as often as they had done growing up.

'Yes I am.' Niccolo took a seat on the edge of a plush sofa opposite Vittoria. 'Are you ok with this?'

'Of course I am. Why would I not be? Bellezza was never going to be mine.'

Niccolo's brows knotted. 'I know. I meant with me leaving so soon after arriving and becoming Duke is going to take a lot of my time from now on.'

'I know.' Vittoria turned her head as that he wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes. The truth was she was feeling, not only sadness at his leaving, but also jealousy at his gaining his title and land already. Who knew what Uncle Fabrizio had in store for her? Vittoria worried, not being a close kin, that she would be shoved to the side and made to marry to bring another family into the fold. 'But we all have to do what's best for the family. I'm going to have to live with this. Besides, Bellezza is not that far away ... only on the other end of the country!'

Niccolo smiled and then his eyes brightened as an idea formed in his mind. 'I have an idea!'

Vittoria just looked at him, eyebrows raised. When Niccolo di Chimici got an idea it usually ended up worse than what was before.

'Why don't you come to Bellezza with me? Father hasn't forbidden it and Eleonora I know would love to go back with Uncle Gaetano, she hardly sees him anymore!'

As the idea sunk in Vittoria's face broke into a smile.

'Nic, this is the first good idea you've had in ... well forever!' She jumped up and enveloped her cousin in a hug. 'Of course I'll come. This is going to be such an adventure!'

Niccolo stood and gently peeled off his cousin, pleased that she had taken the idea so well. 'That's good. Now, you have to starts packing. I want everything ready for this evening as we're to leave first thing tomorrow!' Giving Vittoria a quick kiss on the cheek, Niccolo hurried from the rooms to inform everyone of the change of plan.

Vittoria stood still for a moment, happiness washing through her. She was going to the floating city, the city of masks...

* * *

A/N - Hope some questions were answered in this chapter! The next might take a couple of weeks as im now enering exam period and revision has to be done! 


	12. Plans

**Harry Potter and the City of Masks  
**by Josephine Taylor

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

Along the dusty road in the Tuschia provinces a grand carriage road through the fields and vineyards. It's rich velvet curtain's drawn back to allow the occupants of the carriage a glimpse at the magnificent sky above. The di Chimici coat of arms emblazed on the side, picked out in gold filigree, glittered in the bright sun.

On a white stallion riding along the carriage, Niccolo sat tall and proud in saddle. Just as he had been taught. Gazing ahead, the young di Chimici hardly saw the surroundings as his mind was focused on the task that he was now called upon to fulfil. It was no easy or light thing to be a Duke, as his father so kindly kept reminding him. It was a lifetime commitment and Niccolo couldn't help but be nervous. What if the people didn't like him and rebelled? What if he made a mess of everything? What if he disappointed his father?

"Are we there yet?"

A voice to the left brought Niccolo out of his musings. Turning his head, his golden mane of hair bouncing at the movement and shinning in the sun, Niccolo saw a head of dark hair sticking out of the carriage window, gazing up at him with a broad smile.

Niccolo grinned at his cousin. He never once regretted bringing her along. Vittoria was like a sister to Niccolo, a twin even, even though they looked so different and she was a year older than himself. She was his pillar and his council. The pair had been almost inseparable as they were growing up and Niccolo was extremely glad that he had brought her along in this trip. Somehow, Vittoria always managed to calm his nerves.

"Stop the carriages." he called to the guards. Reining in his horse, Niccolo dropped down from the saddle with ease and grace and walked towards the door of the state carriage. Turning the handle, Niccolo held out his hand to help his cousin down. Vittoria smiled and stepped out, her light travel dress rustling around her form at she straightened it out. Looking around she frowned a little in confusion.

"Why are we stopping? Are we there?"

"No not quite. I want to show you something." Niccolo grinned and linked their arms, leading Vittoria away from the carriages and forwards a couple of yards to come to rest beside a small fence. There, on the crest of the hill, the pair were able to look down across the valley.

The view was spectacular. The valley was lush and green. Rolling hills filled with trees, smooth, velvet like grass and a vineyard or two on one side. The road was visible snaking through the valley floor and there, several miles in the distance, was a stretch of blue, shimmering in the clear afternoon light.

"It's beautiful." Vittoria breathed, her eye's wide and round. The pair were familiar with the sea's surrounding Talia but neither of them had visited the waters in the north of the country and so this was a new experience for both of them.

"Yes it is." Niccolo nodded in agreement. "It will take an hour or so to reach the port. We'll rest for a bit before taking the boats across and we'll be in the city before sundown."

"What are we waiting for then? Race you!" Vittoria grinned at her cousin before turning on her heel and running back towards the carriages. Niccolo turned and watched her go, laughing.

Smiling he followed more slowly. Vittoria's energy had always made Niccolo smile. She was just so ... vibrant and full of life. Stubborn and determined too. If anyone could help him through the next few weeks it would be Vittoria di Chimici

---------------------

"So what have we got so far?"

It had taken a few days for everything that Matteo had said to sink in and the pair had spent that time going over everything that had happened in the past 15 years, which still only felt like 15 days to Harry.

It was difficult for Harry to believe that the young, energetic and vibrant Duchessa that he had met a couple of times was now dead. Also the thought that Rodoflo, whom Harry had begun to think of as this worlds version of Dumbledore (a view that was both painful and calming) was a blow but Harry was no stranger to death, having seen too much of it in his fight against the dark. Harry to constantly consciously stopping himself from thinking of Fabrizio di Chimici as a version of Voldemort and that these people were Muggles, not Wizards. The thought that the people he had come to known being killed the muggle way made the whole situation very ... different

One thing that had caused Harry hours of reflection was the thought of the brotherhood and the fact that they had never found young Luciano Crinamorte's body after his disappearance.

"So far we have a few rumours of the brotherhood and a deadline of a little under two weeks before Bellezza gets it's new Duke."

Matteo and Harry were sat in the little private courtyard in what remained of the sun, glasses of prosecco on a small metal table between them. After the shock of Harry's return had worn off slightly, Matteo was eager to enlist the young man's help in the resistance against the di Chimici take over. Knowing a little of the skill his young friend possessed, Matteo knew Harry would be a huge asset and, being a Stravaganti himself, the one most likely to be able to contact the Brotherhood, or what remained of it.

"Right." Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Picking up one of the glasses Harry took a sip before his gaze focused on Matteo. "We should start with the Brotherhood and work from there. We need to find out if they do actually still exist. Although from what you've told me then they will be even harder to find now!"

Harry frowned slightly. Something Rodolfo had once said to the young wizard during one of their many talks about their worlds surfaced in Harry's mind. The older man had said something about the stravanganti all sharing a connection. If there were stravanganti still left in Talia then Harry had the best chance of finding them.

Matteo nodded. "I was only privy to the identity of a few of the Brotherhood. Signor Rodolfo and Dottore Detheridge, both of whom we know to be dead. Signor Luciano who is still missing, though presumed dead. There were also two I knew of who were from Giglia, Brother Sulien and a sculptress by the name of Giuditta Miele. A few years ago I started trying to track the pair down. Unfortunately I didn't get very far as they have gone. Disappeared. Many believe they were killed by the Giglian branch of di Chimici but I'm not so sure. Certainly there has been no trace of them for the past five years."

Harry nodded. It was a start he supposed. Glancing up at the sky he was startled to see that darkness was starting to fall.

"I better go. Got to be careful in my world now that I'm not living by myself. Mrs Weasley tends to be a bit over-protective." Harry smiled a little at Matteo before standing and swinging his clock over his shoulders. "See you tomorrow. Same time." Nodding his head in a farewell, Harry let himself through the house, pausing to ruffle the hair of Matteo's children.

Just outside the door Harry paused whilst sorting out his clock. The thought of Matteo with children still slightly disturbed the young wizard. The children were only about 6 and 8 but they were an immediate reminder of how much had changed in the once vibrant city. Sighing lightly, Harry began his way through the winding alleys towards his departure point.

Coming to a stop in the shadows of the Piazzetta docks, where mandola's travelled to and from the mainland, Harry paused for a moment gazing out across the water. For a moment he didn't take in anything, then gradually his eye's made out a small fleet of boats travelling across the water towards the Piazzetta, the lanterns bobbing up and down in the current of the water. As the mandola's came closer, Harry frowned as he made out the coat of arms on the side of the lead boat. Drawing further into the shadow's so as not to be seen, he observed the Mandola's dock and a young man jump out onto the wooden planks.

_Looks like the di Chimici have arrived._

Harry sighed. He never thought he'd be drawn back into another fight for independence, but it had seemed like he hand. Holding the necklace tightly in his hand, Harry slowly slipped from Bellezza as he watched the young man lean down in the fading light and hand out a young woman onto the docks, her dark curls shimmering in the lanterns light.

* * *

a/n: I just want to say that I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this next chapter up here. Extreme writers block coupled with work meant that working on this fanfiction quite difficult. That's no excuse really but there you have it. I'm hoping that now got back too it the updates should be quicker.

Just to clear up a few things:

1. The time change. This came from ... well im not too sure where, but the point is that it's intregral to the plot. The reasoning came from something that happened in the books. When Georgia took Falco back to her world and he died in Talia there was a timeshift because of it. My thought was that the same thing would happen if one of the Stravanganti died suddenly and who'd cause such a big shock but the founder himself?

2. Aidos: Lucien was in England when he went to Talia. Because his Talisman was from Bellezza that's were he went. As Harry's talisman is also from Bellezza thats where he goes too. In the book Lucien **did **go to the Venice of his world, but it was only for a trip with his parents and he **didn't** stravangant whilst he was there.

3. nooneuknow: Viola isn't in the books. She's an original character that I've made up. She's the daughter of Arianna and Luciano.

Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed. I really do enjoy getting them. So carry on and let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks.


End file.
